Un día poco esperado
by samurai con ajo
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo, Kari piensa en él... sumida en sus pensamientos descubre que el ha vuelto ¡Y la ha invitado a salir!... Pero ella no sabe que es sólo parte de un peligroso juego... ^.^


Este fanfic lo hice yo con unas amigas... Espero que les guste ¬.¬  
  
Estaba caminando por la plaza de Odaiba, me senté en una banca y comencé a escribir en mi diario...  
  
Querido Diario:  
  
Hoy me he despertado un poco deprimida... No sé que es lo que me pasa, ¿Será que hecho de menos a TK?... No creo... Eso terminó hace mucho... Pero su hermano Matt, cada día me gusta más, lástima que me di cuenta después de que se fue... Sólo ahí me di cuenta de lo que sentía por aquel rubio, ¡¡Se ha ido una parte de mi corazón!!  
  
M es porque mi corazón te extraña  
  
A es por el amor que siento por ti  
  
T es porque te extraño  
  
T es por el temor a decírtelo...  
  
¿Eres tu Kari?  
  
Si...  
  
Ah, hola... ¿Has visto a tu hermano?  
  
No, no lo he visto  
  
Si lo ves... Avísale que he vuelto  
  
"Está más guapo que la última vez"  
  
1. ¿Puedes?  
  
2. Sí, claro, no te preocupes...  
  
3. Kari...  
  
4. ¿Si?  
  
5. ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta en la noche?  
  
6. Ok... ¿Dónde es?  
  
7. No te preocupes, Kari, yo te recojo  
  
8. ¿A las 8:00?  
  
9. Ok... ¡Nos vemos!  
  
¡Oh! ¡Qué feliz estoy! Mis clemencias han sido escuchadas... ¡YAMATTO ME INVITO A SALIR!  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Qué haces aquí Kari?  
  
1 "Esa voz me parece familiar"  
  
De la tierra a Marte... Soy yo...  
  
¡Ya Yolei! ¬.¬  
  
¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
¿Yo?... Eeh... Nada ¿Por qué?  
  
¬.¬ Estás muy misteriosa  
  
Eeh...  
  
¿Qué tienes ahí? :)  
  
Eh... mi diario...  
  
^.^ ¿Qué dice?  
  
Nada... Eh... Aún no lo empiezo ~.~  
  
Entonces... Puedo verlo ^.^  
  
¡¡Nooo!!  
  
¿Por qué no? T.T  
  
Porque no es interesante... no pierdas tu tiempo  
  
¡No es molestía!... Hoy me sobra el tiempo  
  
2 Yolei le quita el diario a Kari, corre y trepa un árbol... Lee el diario  
  
¡Ooh!... ¡Wuu! 0.o  
  
¿Qué? T.0  
  
¡Matt y Kari!... ¡Sentados en un árbol! ¡Luego se besan, después el matrimonio! :P  
  
No le digas a nadie... Por favor... ¡Menos a mi hermano!  
  
3 Aparece Tai  
  
¿Qué no tienen que decirme?  
  
¡Nada Hermano! "Me va a pillar" +.+  
  
Mm... ¬.¬  
  
Eh... ¡Llegó Matt!  
  
¿Y?  
  
Te andaba buscando... dijo que te iba a llamar  
  
4 "Estoy en un gran lío"  
  
En la noche...  
  
Kari estaba arreglándose el pelo y llegó Matt. Tai abrió la puerta  
  
Hola Matt...¿Cómo has estado?  
  
Bien, tenía que hablar contigo...cambiando el tema ¿está lista Kari?  
  
¿Qué? ¬.¬  
  
¿No te contó que vamos a salir?  
  
¬.¬ No me ha contado nada "Esa Kari"  
  
¿Quién es hermano?...  
  
¿Ya estás lista?  
  
Oh... Matt ¡Claro que sí!... si quieres nos vamos  
  
¡¡Kari porque no me dijiste nada!!  
  
Eeh... ya nos vamos  
  
Si, ¡Adiós Tai!  
  
Adiós ¬.¬  
  
Adiós hermano ^.^  
  
En la fiesta...  
  
Ya llegamos, Kari  
  
¡Vaya!... se ve que es una buena fiesta  
  
"Ya verás lo divertido que será..." ¿Entramos?  
  
Si  
  
Entran...  
  
Voy al tocador...  
  
Ok  
  
Se va Kari  
  
¡Hola Yamatto! ¿Cómo estás?  
  
Bien... ¿Está lista la pieza?  
  
Sí, esta todo listo, la tienes hasta las 11:00  
  
Mm...  
  
¿Quién es la afortunada?  
  
Ella - Matt apunta disimuladamente a Kari que va saliendo del Tocador.  
  
0.O Es preciosa  
  
¿Si verdad? -Matt se sonroja  
  
Llega Kari  
  
Kari... ¿Quieres bailar?  
  
^.^ Bueno  
  
Bailan un buen rato y empieza la canción "Cuando nadie me ve" de Alejandro Sanz  
  
1. Me gusta esta canción  
  
2. ¿Por qué?  
  
3. El título  
  
4. ¿Eh?  
  
5. ¿Quieres tequila?  
  
6. No tomo  
  
7. Vamos... ¡Una sola! ^.^  
  
8. Ok  
  
5 Kari se toma se toma una botella y media de tequila  
  
1. ¿Quieres más?  
  
2. Guarde el cambio  
  
Matt trona los dedos, la fiesta se detiene y 4 chicos agarran a Kari y la llevan a una pieza con espejo en el techo. Matt entra y cierra con llave...  
  
:}. Kari...  
  
¿Qué ocurre profesora?  
  
Vamos a hacer los deberes...  
  
Un hotdog con mayonesa... ¡por favor!  
  
En un minuto  
  
Matt le empieza a sacar la ropa a Kari...  
  
1. ¡He sabido que me engañas!  
  
2. Eh... Sora... ¿Cómo has estado turroncito?  
  
3. ¡No me vengas con esa Ishida!...  
  
4. ¿Con qué?  
  
5. ¿¡Cómo puedes estar con la hermana de tu mejor amigo!?  
  
6. ¡Sora!... ¡Mi amor!... ¿¡Está lista la pieza!?  
  
7. Ya voy Tai...  
  
8. ¬.¬ ¿Con que te pongo los cuernos?  
  
9. Es un empate ^.^  
  
FIN 


End file.
